Kaiken jälkeen nukumme mustelmilla
by theycallmeHeaven
Summary: Sirius on syytön. Sirius päätyy vankilaan tai hautaan.


Disclaimer: En omista mitään. J. K. Rowling omistaa hahmot ja maailman ja Scandinavian Music Group omista lyriikat lauluihi: Näin minä vihellän matkallani, Lissabon, Vieläkö soitan banjoa?, Takarivin pojille.

_Kukaan ei odota minua_

_Miksi nousisin_

_Ennen uutta unta_

_Soitat sittenkin_

Sirius on syytön. Sirius päätyy vankilaan tai hautaan.

_Menetin sinut kauan sitten_

_Vedit hartiat korviin ja kävelit pois_

_Tänä aamuna haluat unohtaa sen_

_Ehkä olla niin kuin ennen_

_Kysyit olenko leikannut hiukseni_

_Olenko muuttunut_

Siriuksen suudelmat olivat aina olleet intohimoisia. Ne olivat saaneet Remuksen pakahtumaan ja voihkimaan, saaneet hänet sulamaan joskus niin vaikean miehen edessä. Siriuksen suudelmat olivat muuttuneet hänen päästyään Azkabanista. Palo säilyi, mutta sen rinnalle tulvi uudenlainen epätoivo. Kuin jokainen kerta voisi olla viimeinen.

Sirius suuteli Remuksen läkähdyksiin, kun hän sai ensimmäistä kertaa varastettua tämän itselleen. Kalmanhanaukiolla, Siriuksen lapsuuden makuuhuoneessa, he lukkiutuivat kiinni toisiinsa, eikä Sirius päästänyt irti. Aina kun he saivat hetken rauhaa, he veivät toisensa pois sodasta ja kuolemasta, jotka olivat ainoita asioita joista kukaan enää puhui. Ja kun Remus pystyi taas hengittämään, hän pyysi Siriusta jäämään luokseen. Että Sirius ei enää koskaan jättäisi häntä.

_Kaiken jälkeen nukumme mustelmilla_

_Laulakaa_

_Laulakaa lujempaa_

_Ylistyslaulut soivat tänään meille_

_Laulakaa vaan_

_Lujempaa_

_Emme jätä toisistamme mitään muille_

Remus oli onnellinen. Onnellisempi kuin vuosiin, ja Sirius oppi taas hymyilemään. Ja kun hän nauroi, Remuskin uskoi taas siihen, että asiat voivat muuttua paremmiksi. He nuortuivat molemmat vuosia.

He rakastivat ja rakastelivat, ja viettivät kaikki vapaat hetkensä kahdestaan, lukittujen ovien takana. He eivät välittäneet huomasivatko muut Kiltalaiset fritsuja Remuksen kaulalla tai puremajälkiä Siriuksen olkapäissä. He olivat taas nuoria, ja vapaita rakastamaan, eivätkä he antaneet muiden pysäyttää heitä. Kun he istuivat Killan kokouksissa, Remus pyyhkäisi piilossa kätensä pitkin Siriuksen selkää, ja Sirius vastasi painamalla polvensa vasten Remuksen jalkaa. Ja kun muut lähtivät, he suutelivat toisiaan keittiön pöydällä.

_Tyttö on kaunis ja ystävällinen_

_Minä vihaan häntä_

Tonks osoitti kiinnostuksensa Remusta kohtaan pian heidän ensimmäisen tapaamisensa jälkeen. Remus ei välittänyt tästä, vaan kohteli tätä yhtä ystävällisesti kuin kaikkia muitakin. Sirius väitti, että hänen pitäisi sanoa naiselle suoraan, että hän ei ole kiinnostunut, mutta Remus ei halunnut loukata tämän tunteita.

Remus vitsaili Siriuksen mustasukkaisuudesta, johon toinen vain totesi, että tietysti hän oli mustasukkainen, sillä hänen miehensä oli upein maan päällä. Tämän jälkeen Remus kertoi Tonksille, että tämän iskuyritykset olivat turhia. Tonks ei uskonut Remuksen sanoja, ja Sirius alkoi viitata naiseen heidän kahdenkeskisissä keskusteluissaan "naikkosena" tai "huorana". Remusta ei haitannut, sillä Sirius otti tavoitteekseen todistaa miehelle, että häntä ei kannata vaihtaa rakastajana.

_Metsä palaa rajan takana_

_Minä vain nukun_

_Aamulla kaduilla on savua_

_Ja aurinko kutistuu_

Koko maailma pysähtyi siihen hetkeen, kun Sirius kaatui verhon taakse. Sydän pysähtyi, veri seisahtui, huuto kuoli kurkkuun. Mitään ei tapahtunut tunteihin. Äänet vaimenivat olemattomiin. Ja sitten, jostain kaukaa, kuului Harryn huuto. Remus tarttui Harryyn, jottei itse juoksisi verhon taakse tai vaihtoehtoisesti hyökkäisi, ja raatelisi Bellatrixin kurkkua auki. Koskaan aikaisemmin Remuksen sudenvaistot eivät olleet hyökänneet päälle ilman täyttä kuuta. Nyt hän halusi tappaa ja repiä palasia Bellatrixin ihosta paljain käsin.

Vihaa. Ja sitten tyhjyys.

Remus hautautui töihinsä. Hän ei välittänyt mistään tai kestään.

_Muutama valkoinen valhe_

_Ja lääkkeet moneen särkyyn_

Tonks rakasti Remusta. Niin mies ainakin uskoi. Mutta hän piti nuorta naista naivina, sillä tämä ei tajunnut Remuksen kokemaa menetystä, ja kuinka syvälle se oli häntä viiltänyt. Aina kun joku mainitsi Siriuksen, Remus käpertyi kuoreensa, eikä keskustellut asiasta. Tonks sanoi, että Remuksen kuuluisi päästä jo yli asiasta. Siitä alkoi heidän ensimmäinen riitansa.

Remus sanoi Tonksille rakastavansa tätä. Hän nukkui naisen vierellä, suuteli, rakasteli ja meni naimisiin, mutta kaikkina noina hetkinä Remus ajatteli vain Siriusta. Kun hän työntyi Tonksin sisälle, hän sulki silmänsä ja ajatteli Siriuksen kosketusta ihollaan.

_Tämä on viimeinen laulu_

_Jonka laulan sinulle_

_Se loppuu kohta_

_Kuuntele tarkasti_

Remus koetti olla hyvä aviomies. Hän halusi olla hyvä isä. Silti yön ja aamuyön välillä, kun hänen vaimonsa nukkui hänen vierellään, vatsa kuin ylikasvanut jalkapallo, Remus itki. Ei koskaan muulloin. Hän oli vahva ja älykäs, aina sitä mitä häneltä vaadittiin ja piti päänsä pystyssä, mutta hänen ajatuksensa viipyivät menneisyydessä. Joskus hänen vaimonsa valitti poissaolevuudesta. Mutta useammin ei.

Selatessaan vanhoja valokuva-albumeja Remus mietti miltä tuntuisi olla kuollut. Olla yhdessä niiden ihmisten kanssa joista hän eniten välitti.

_Ja kun minulta viedään kaikki_

_Autan kantamaan_

_Ja kun lopulta kaadun _

_teen sen näyttävästi_

Sirius päätyi vankilaan ja hautaan. Remus päätyi samaan paikkaan.


End file.
